All Because of the Battledome II-A Gem and Revenge
by charizard322
Summary: Coffee goes on an attempt to save Neopia with help from his friends.Was never published in NT
1. Missing Gem

All Because of the Battledome II:A Gem and Revenge don't mix  
  
Part 1:Missing Gem  
  
Coffee32,a yellow wocky was at the Rainbow Pool painting himself with his new,beautiful desert paintbrush.He got the paintbrush recently after saving up for it.He was just about to head back to the cybunny burrows that Cybunny_the_Bunny_99 ruled with his beautiful daughter that Coffee32,DDingoDog(yellow gelert)and Quik_silver379(blue meerca),Along with Cybunny the Bunny himself helped rescued from the grarrl king himself.When Coffee32 got back to the burrows and went to his room and then went to sleep on his cozy bed.  
But not everyone was soundly sleeping in thier bed.Somewhere in the Ice caves below the frozen ice was where the underwater kingdom of the jetsoms is located.This kingdom was ruled by Spectre,king and cheat champion.Spectre was with his fighter jetsams plotting his revenge on Coffee32 for beating him at cheat when he fell in on them.He was making his plans on attacking the cybunny burrows.The king of the grarrls also wanted revenge on Coffee32 and his friends for defeating him in a battledome match.These two characters accidentally met and decided to work together to get thier revenge on the cybunny kingdom,but more then anything Coffee32,cybunny_the_bunny_99,quik_sliver379,and DDingodog.  
"Attention! Attention!Wake up this instant!Coffee,DDingoDog,and Quik_Sliver get up to my office this instant!"roared cybunny the bunny on the intercom.Coffee DDingo and Quik_Sliver ran up there as fast as thier legs could carry them to cybunny's office."Cybunny what happened?"Said DDingo curiously."Easy the gem of cybunny land has been stolen,The gems story is a long one,but if we don't retrieve it within 24 hours a really horrible monster will be released that will destroy all of Neopia."Concluded Cybunny."Uh-oh we have to get it back right now,"said the three of them in unison."Yep we do and I'm coming,but before we start we have to go into the equipment room and get good equipment and a few faeries.  
After equipping themselves they ran all the way up to the top of the burrows only to notice who was at the other end."Hahaha your lifes end right here right now,"a voice said to the 4 pets.Looking up they saw 2 characters,Spectre,and the king of grarrls."Your miserable lives end here"both of them said.Spectre took out a ice sword and his Spectre battledeck.The grarrl king took out a fire sword and a fernypoo battledeck.They began attacking the 4 friends with everything they had.Cybunny considered the situation he knew they couldn't beat both of them at the same time everything looked hopeless.  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Across the Ocean

Part 2  
  
Coffee knew what cybunny was thinking by his look.he agreed that they couldn't beat them,but maybe they could freeze them and run away.Coffee took out his rainbow frost cannon and the other three followed suit.They shot thier frost cannons at them until they turned into 2 big models,then they ran away as fast as thier legs could carry them.It worked they lost those two.for now anyway."So cybunny excakly what happened to the gems"asked quik_sliver."Well it says when it's taken it will be in the cold region of Neopia which is Winterworld.,"he concluded."you're right,but how are we going to do this in 24 hours we'd need more help,"said DDingo."Maybe but we have to attempt this we have to try Neopia is counting on us,"said Coffee. "Yeah,"agreed the other three.  
The four of them went to the Neopia Central docks to rent a boat to WinterWorld. "Hello,We came to rent a boat for a week,"said DDingo.  
"Ok here's the amount you can give us for the boat,"He said."Give us the cheapest boat thats not a paddleboat,"said Coffee remembering what happened last time with this service."ok that would be 7np he replied."Wow!good price this place is cheap,"Said DDingo handing over the NP.The techo led them to the docks."Your boat,"he said pointing them to a small canoe that had paddles on them."This boat has paddles on it,"Said Quik_Sliver."Yeah,but it's called a canoe not a paddleboat a paddleboat is what you rented last time bye,"he said.  
The worst thing about this canoe wasn't the fact that they had to padel,but the fact that the boat was so cramped they could barely fit in them.two of them had to ride on the front and back and the middle was cramped.Along the way they saw a red fin swimming in the water.for a sec they thought it was a U.K.J.S(Underwater Kingdom of the Jetsams Solider),then it surfaced and it was a jetsam.The four of them screamed in fright. "Why are you neopets screaming I won't hurt you,I know most jetsams do,but i'm not one of them my names shadowy_screamer what's yours?"he questioned.After introducting themselves and telling Shadowy what happened to them Shadowy decided to help them.Shadowy let DDingo tie the rope around him and he swam in the front to WinterWorld.That way they wouldn't have to paddle all the way there.  
After arriving at HappyValley at the base of WinterWorld they settled down and brought slushies again.After drinking them up they decided to look around everywhere on this mountain for the gem here.It could be anywhere here except for the Tyrannia area which had a seperate gem.They searched near the advent calender,the slushie shop and other areas with nothing.Then they moved onto the IceCaves where they searched the Kiosk,and the Neggary ,and all the games.They were careful to avoid the thin ice area.Then they climbed to terror mountain and searched the SkiLodge,Snow Palace and the games there.They double-searched all of the spots,but couldn't find it. "Theres only one spot we haven't checked yet,and it has to be in there,"Annouced Coffee32. "And where's that,"Questioned Quik_Sliver. "The Snowagers Cave,"Answered Coffee32. "but that place is dangerous,"Said Shadowy. "I know but we have to try we just have to,"Said DDingo. With that they entered into the Snowagers cave.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Snowager Scandal

Part 3  
  
The five of them peered into the Snowager's Cave and Cybunny noticed the gem right away.The Snowager was clutching it in his tail."How are we going to get that without waking the Snowager up,"whispered DDingo quietly."I'll get it and you 4 have your weapons ready in case he wakes up," Whispered Coffee back.The others agreed but only because they couldn't think of any other alternative.Coffee quietly tiptoed over to where the Snowager was and carefully attempted to get out the gem.He finally got it out of his tight tail,but then the Snowager woke up,and looked at Coffee.  
Coffee and the Snowager screamed at the same time at the sight of this.Coffee immediatly ran to the other four neopets,and went beside them,and gave the gem to Cybunny. "Cybunny?"Said the Snowager. "Yes,"Said Cybunny, "Why?"he finished. "Sorry for almost attacking you I found this gem by the Neggary and decided to guard it until I found you so sorry for startling you five and good luck.I would go with you,but I have to guard my treasure and it would be gone by the time I got back,"Said the Snowager. "Ok mr.Snowager we understand,"Said Shadowy. "One more thing don't call me Mr.Snowager call me GSliver,"He said. "Ok bye GSliver,"Said all five of them together.  
By then the whole day had passed and they had to make it back with the gem immediatly,but as soon as they exited the cave they saw the prince of the grarrls aiming his blue frost cannon right at them.He used it to freeze Shadowy and Quik_Sliver,but then DDingo lept on him and broke his frost cannon.After that Coffee used Spark to defrost them.On the way down to Happy Valley Shadowy literally bumped into a spotted pteri. "Sorry,"said Shadowy. "It's ok,"Said the Pteri,"My names PteriFlyer2382,but everyone calls me PFlyer whats your names,"He questioned.After telling them thier names and thier story PFlyer agreed to fly the gem back to CybunnyLand with cybunny as well.The others would just ride on Shadowy.  
They went to the water and Coffee,DDingo,and Quik_Sliver went on Shadowy's back.Cybunny went on PFlyers back.Somewhere between Neopia Central and Mystery Island they spotted Spectre again. "Going Somewhere Neolosers?"Spectre questioned, "Time to get you guys for beating me on cheat,"He finished. He started attacking them with a waterproof cement mixer that badly weakened them.It looked like it was all over.Freezing wouldn't work this time.It looked like the end for the 6 friends.  
  
to be continued.... 


	4. Ultimate Battle

Part 4  
  
All of a sudden something appeared behind the 6 friends and in front of Spectre. Whatever it was blasted a powerful beam at Spectre temporarily knocking him out. The 6 friends turned around and saw GSliver. "Thanks for saving us GSliver that was close,"Said PFlyer. "One question GSliver how did you leave your cave if your treasure might be stolen,"Questioned DDingo. "Easy,it's because I was being stuped and I just discovered a switch that secures my cave so nobody can get in my cave except for me,"GSliver answered. "That's good, but now we have to get this treasure back immediatly,"Said Coffee.   
With that comment made all seven of them continued through the water PFlyer,Shadowy,and quik_sliver at the front steering and pulling.After all the struggling they finally made it back to Neopia Central.Time was almost up they threw the gem to PFlyer and told him to fly it back to the Cybunny kingdom immediatly. The rest of them ran behind PFlyer to the kingdom.  
PFlyer went in and put the gem in it's rightful spot,but it was a bit too late.  
The monster in the legend set to destroy Neopia was released, but it's powers weren't that strong as they would normally be,but it was still powerful. They didn't know what to do. GSliver was attacking him with his most powerful attack,and the other pets were using faerie weapons on him. Some of the other cybunnies were also trying, but none of them were getting too far. All of them were badly injured and it look like all hope was lost. All of the sudden all of them saw a white glow and the battle faerie appeared. She defeated that beast in a few hits and disappeared.  
After he was defeated they saw a yellowish glow and this time it was the faerie queen. "Thank you young neopets,all of you have saved Neopia from a horrible fate. Thanks for all your help,"She said. All of them said they were happy to help Neopia and the queen said they were brave,strong neopets that had a great start and thanked them again. After that they went to bed after thier long day and went to bed after thier long day wondering what will happen to them next.  
  
the end... 


End file.
